BFF vs GF
by Queaky
Summary: "Yeah, Link, because your girlfried is sooo happy with the fact your B.F.F is a chick." Zelink. :  Review please! :D A little, uh, juicy but nothing explict.


Blood trickled out of the wound and fell in two seperate crimson drops onto the white tile counter. It mesmerized violet eyes for several moments before the pain seeped into the hurt pale digit.

"Ah!" A small cry echoed off the pure white kitchen and landed back on elven ears. "Shoot." A rag was thrown on the bleeding slit on the finger and those eyes teared up out, reacting naturally, before being blinked away by the annoyed young woman.

"What did you do _now_?" A voice, baritone with a slight rasp, spoke from the entrance way and cobalt eyes fell onto the blood spotted cloth wrapped about the lass' finger. "Zelda..." The name was sighed and a tan hand ran down a rugged but charming face.

The woman, Zelda, shot a glare. "Shut up." She frowned down at the throbbing pain and rolled her eyes back to the man standing in her doorway. "Bathroom. Band-Aid. Now."

"As you command!" An exaggerated bow and a minute later, the twenty-three year old returned and quirked an eyebrow up at his companion who was running water over her wound. "You cut it with a knife that had _raw _lamb on it, Zelda."

Zelda frowned at him and replied, sarcastically. "Oh, really, Link? Huh. Never would have guessed."

The blonde haired Link moved forward and slipped a flask from the pocket of his ripped dark blue jeans. "Here." He poured it over the cut that was deep enough for him to wonder on whether his friend hit a nerve.

Zelda bit her rosy lips and growled. "_OW_!" She jerked her hand away and glared. "A warning would have been nice, you know...jerk."

Link scoffed."And have you whine about it? No thanks." He held out his calloused hand and gave a kind smile. "Now, c'mere and let me see it."

"No..." Zelda held the digit away and pouted, eyeing the flask.. "You'll pour that crap all over it, again!"

"No, I won't." Link pressed his hand to his heart and tossed the flask over his shoulder where it landed on the living room carpet with a shushed _plop_. "Besides, that shit is expensive."

Zelda took a ginger step forward, away from the sink, and gave her friend her hand. "Is..is it bad.?

"Yeah..." Link confirmed and quirked his jaw to the side while peering at the hurt finger. "We need to take you to get that stitched up." The cut was not large, only very deep, and extended around the length of the tip of her finger.

She freaked upon hearing those words and pulled away as if he threatened to cut her hand off. "Oh, _Hell_, no!" Zelda dashed away, dancing around Link's attempt to grab her, and slammed the open pantry door behind her. "I _hate _doctors!" She whimpered from behind the wooden barried.

"Don't be stupid, Zelda!" Link frowned and jerked at the door handle which didn't budge. "You need to have that fixed up."

She hissed at him in response.

Link leaned his head against the door and sighed. "You've been to the ER like four times this year...what's another trip gonna hurt?"

"My finger." Zelda whimpered and tighened her rag about the wound.

Her friend chuckled from beyond the pantry. "You've already covered that." He sighed. "Listen, Zelda, if you don't come out than I'm just gonna go get Malon."

"She'll make it worse!" Zelda cried, pathetically. "And she _hates_ me!"

"No, she doesn't." Link frowned, pulled at the door knob once more, sighed, and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Zelda scoffed. "Yeah, Link, because your girlfried is _sooo_ happy with the fact your B.F.F is a chick." The sarcasm oozed from the statment and sent a shudder of annoyance through the male Hylian.

"Malon doesn't care." He stated, unsure. "Anyway!" He called. "You need to get to the docs. So, come out!"

A few minutes passed before Zelda succumbed to reason and stepped from the pantry. Her lips pouted and eyes downcast. "Drive me."

Link chuckled. "That's why I am still here."

Zelda smiled at her friend and allowed him to led her to his car where they then departed to the Hospital. Once, the woman started bleeding on the floor, they took her back, stitched her up, then sent her home.

Link laughed as he stepped out of his car and turned, beaming, to his friend. "I freaking forgot about that!" He grinned, still laughing. "Hey, even I have to say you looked hot that night."

Zelda bowed and slammed the door shut. "Thank you, thank you! Shows that dick who he cheated on!"

"Damn right, girlfriend." Link snapped and bobbed his head, comically.

Zelda burst out laughing at his action and plopped down upon her steps. "Gods, we have to hang out more."

Link smiled and sat down next to the girl he had grown up with. "Yeah, we do." They had not been able to do so for the last few months because of other priorites on Link's part.

"So, speaking of why we don't, how is Malon?" Zelda asked, her tone unsettled between angry and joking.

"Fine." Link sighed, happily. "She's crazy, fun, energetic, random as all get out when she wants to be, and we have lots in common."

Zelda smiled, softly. "She sounds...perfect for you." There was a sadness to her voice that caught Link's attention, making his eyes flicker to her face.

"She is..." He murmured. "Zelda?"

"Yep?"

"What's wrong?"

Zelda looked deep into her friend's eyes and wondered how it would be to do that everyday, every morning, every night. She wondered how it would be to hear the words "I love you " from his lips...to feel those lips. But she did not voice her thoughts, she merely smiled. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Her secret love of the last four years asked.

Zelda nodded and stood. "Yeah, why do you ask?" The twenty-three year old, who had been Link's friend since brith, checked the bandage about her finger and frowned at how large it made the digit look.

"You, uh, sound sad."

"Eh, just thinking about how hard it's gonna be to get my pants off and on for the next week or so." Zelda grinned and mentally patted herself on the back for evading Link's odd sense of her emotions.

Link laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that!" He lurched from the steps and stretched his back which popped accordingly. "So, you gonna be alright?"

"Hm?" Zelda looked at him confused for a moment then smiled when she realized that he was talking about her clutziness, not her feelings. "Oh, yeah."

"You sure?" His questions always had double meanings. This question _was_ about her emotions.

Zelda nodded, twirling a lock of gold about her uninjured finger. "Yeppers." She leaped up her steps, two by two, and turned. "See, no clumsyiness."

He stared after her and their eyes interlocked for a moment... "Zelda...if...if you ever need me... " Link smiled. "I'll always be here."

He would be, she knew that. "Thank you, Link." But not how she wanted him to be...not as the love of her life.

"Goodnight." He murmured then he got in his car and left to go to his girlfriend, the woman who had replaced Zelda in importance.

She slammed her front door and leaned against it, weeping, for not only had she managed to break her own heart...her pain killers were wearing off and her finger was throbbing, again. "Dammit!" Zelda cried and whacked her head against the wood. She regretted the action, imeadiately, for then her pain worsened as she developed a headache.

The twenty three year old woman moved to the sanctuary of her couch, ignoring the mess of her kitchen where she had been making dinner for her and Link... so they could catch up.

But she had to go and stab herself with a knife...Link had inadvertently distracted her by singing Journey's hit "Don't Stop Believing" in the shrillest voice his baritone could muster. It was one of her favorite things about him, he just doesn't care.

Zelda collapsed onto her cushion retreat and screamed into the pillows. Eternity seemed to pass before she heard a telephone ring. Checking her own cell found no calls. She smiled to herself when she realized Link had left his on the kitchen counter...he always forgot somethnig.

_Malon_. It read and brought up a picture of a red hot, red haired beauty who had herself tangled about Link's neck. They were at the beach.

Zelda frowned and contemplated answering the phone and screaming random obscenites, a favorite thing to do to bill collectors, but resigned to hanging the blaring phone up. The lithe woman, who was more beautiful than she gave herself credit for, dropped the phone in a little basket on the "island" in her kitchen then went to resume her walk back to the couch.

_WHAM!_

She gave a little scream and leaped to the wall, hand grasping an umbrella nearby. "What the fu-"

Two knocks cut her off. "Hey, Zelda, open up!" Link screamed from behind the door.

"What the hell?" Zelda growled and stomped to her front door, swinging it up. "Dude, what was that?"

He grinned. "Did I scare you?"

She frowned, punching his defined chest. "Yes!"

"Hey, I lost my phone. Is it here?" He peeked about around her doorframe as if he would magically find it there.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yeah. In the kitchen." She heard Link kick her door shut. "Your girl called."

"She is probably mad at me."

"Stay out to late?"

"No."

"Leave your dirty socks on the floor?" Zelda laughed at her own joke and made to turn around to poke her friend in the chest but stopped when she caught him looking at her..._differently_. "...uh...Link?"

"Yeah?" He asked, cobalt eyes flickering to her face from where they had been on the umbrella in Zelda's hand. There was something in those eyes that made her stomache flip flop.

"Stop looking at me like that." She glared. "Its...weird."

He smirked, raising a brow. "Weird?" Link chuckled and sighed. "What's weird about my eyeballs staring at you?"

"They are_ staring_ at me." Zelda glared, sticking her tongue out. "And you're being a creeper." In her mind, she loved the way he looked at the moment... something was very sensual about it.

Link grinned, grabbed the umbrella, jerked it away, tossed it, then put Zelda's wrist in its place. "Tell me what was wrong earlier."

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Zelda scoffed. "Drop it. Nothing is wrong." She turned and walked one step but was held in place by Link's grip. "Come on, Link, I'm tired!"

"You're evading my question."

"Because there is no answer!"

"There is." He stated, firmly, and twisted her around so that she was staring up at him. "_Tell me._"

Zelda was wide eyed. "L-Link..." She was breathless, his eyes were scorching through her. "L..let me..." Her whispers faded into soundless words as her lips made the movement but her voice failed her.

_"Tell me, Zelda_." Link urged, again, his eyes searching her face. "Please. I know there is something wrong and it is kil-"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and kissed him with all she was worth. Her fingers tangled in his blonde locks and gripped his back while locked in her passion. When she finally broke away, she took a breathe and stared at him...wondering if she was dreaming... wondering if he was angry or confused or happy or frightened... wondering what he was wondering.

In the kitchen, Link's phone rang.

"I'm sorry!" Zelda cried at once and ran to the kitchen, snatching the phone, then back to thrust it in Link's hands. "I shouldn't have done that! Gods, I'm so stupid!" She dashed upstairs and closed her door as Link made to move then she waited to hear the inevitable sound of his leaving.

Tears ran hot down Zelda's face and she brushed them away, angrily, leaving red marks on her cheeks. "Stupid!" She cried and whacked her head on her door for the second time that day. "Stup-" The Hylian tried once more to harm herself via wooden panel but kept falling until she was laying on her back halfway into the hallway.

Link peered down at her, scowling, phone in hand. "You." Is all he said as he pointed.

Zelda gulped and pushed her tears away once more. "Go away!" She yelled, angry more at herself than him. "Leave me alone! Let me be!"

He glared. "After _that_?" Link reached down, grabbing her flailing arms, and jerked her up to her feet. "No. We're gonna talk about this! Whether you want to or not, we need to set something strai-"

Zelda turned and smacked him so hard that his neck popped. Her violet eyes flashed, angrily. "No, we're not going to talk about this. You're going to go home to the woman you love and forget that I did that because I'm not going to ruin it for you!"

Link touched his check and glared at her. "Fine." He spoke, low and angry.

Zelda went to slam the door and gasped when Link's strong hand stopped it midway. He threw it against the wall and charged her. Zelda felt herself lifted and half thrown onto the bed with Link overtop of her.

Before she could dare muster any thought or action, his lips were there against hers coaxing her body into action.

Her hands grasped his shoulder blades and she gasped when she felt his calloused hands slid up her knee length, blue, skirt. They squeezed her cheeks and tugged away the panties she had on.

Her mind was dazed and lost and trying to cope with the meanderings of her best friend... it was all nearly to much to handle...but, then she was joined with him.

Bodies moving to the most intimate act... to and fro, one and the same, together, united, divided but apart of the other.

Her nails clutched at his shirt as they called out their passions and collapsed.

Zelda took a deep breath and the cool air made it feel as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. She ran her fingers through Link's hair and stared into his eyes. "...I think you got the wrong house." She murmured against his damp shirt.

"No." He chuckled. "I just got a little lost on the way back home." He kissed her knuckles and reached down to pull his pants up the short distance they needed to rest on his waist.

Zelda smirked at how Link had needed her so badly that he couldn't find the willpower to undress himself. A few minutes passed before either spoke again, both trying to gather their wits. Finally, she questioned him. "Why...?"

"Why not?"

"Link."

He sighed and gazed at her, softly. "Malon...is just a red headed verison of you... well, that and you have more money."

Zelda laughed. "Is that all then? I'm a blonde and I'm rich?"

"No." Link said, kissing her lightly. "I don't _love_, Malon. I _love_ you."

Zelda blushed. "You can't say that! You're dat...ing... wait..., did you break up with Malon?"

Link laughed and nodded. "Uh-huh. Actually, I broke up with her right before I came over."

"Was..." Zelda motioned to their clothed but sex sweaty bodies. "this what you had in mind?"

"No." Link smiled. "No, but I like this better."

Zelda rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Gods, you can be such a dork sometimes."


End file.
